


Complementary

by Fangirl_fanatic



Series: The ways I show you that I love you [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i think I’m funny but I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: Christen has always been use to never being good enough, or smart enough, or pretty enough — just never enough. So the first time Tobin sidles up next to her during one of Christen's early National Team camps and says, "You're really good," well, Christen doesn't think she could smile harder if she tried.Or50 times Tobin compliments Christen
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: The ways I show you that I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763359
Comments: 30
Kudos: 300





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

> I figured we could all use something light during these times so I guess now there’s this (and yes the title is supposed to be spelled like that)

[1]  
Christen has always been used to never being good enough, or smart enough, or pretty enough — just never enough. So the first time Tobin sidles up next to her during one of Christen's early National Team camps and says, "You're really good," well, Christen doesn't think she could smile harder if she tried.

[2]  
Christen curves a ball right into the back of the net, just barely slipping it past Hope's outstretched fingers, and her teammates all cheer. 

"Good, Press!" Tobin yells from several meters away despite the fact that she's supposed to be on the opposing team. Some of the other girls nod like it's the smartest thing Tobin has said all day and Christen can't help the blush that rises to her cheeks. 

[3]  
Tobin comes up to Christen after the scrimmage is called and the team slowly starts stretching their tired muscles out, dousing themselves in water under the afternoon sun. She grins easily, bumps her shoulder against Christen's, and says, "That goal was sick."

"Thanks. And that combination you pulled a few minutes before was so impressive." Christen ducks her head shyly as Tobin grins even wider. 

"Get it? Im-Press-ive," Tobin teases and Christen scoffs, rolling her eyes with confidence she didn't know she had. 

"You're the worst."

"Nope, no take-backs. You already said I was impressive," Tobin says before excitedly running off towards Kelley to repeat her joke like Kelley hadn't said the same thing at least once every practice during college. Christen just shakes her head and tries to bite back the huge smile trying to break out onto her face. 

[4]  
It's the next camp they're both at that they room together. On the last day when the team is all crowded in the lobby with their suitcases, Tobin slings an arm around Christen and turns to Alex with a grin. 

"Al, I might have to trade you in as my favorite roommate." Tobin gestures to Christen excitedly, a playful grin on her face as Alex rolls her eyes. 

"Stealing my best friend from me, Press?" Alex asks, raising an eyebrow at the pair challengingly. Christen would have been intimidated in any other circumstance but with Tobin's arm around her and Alex's clearly unbrushed hair that makes her look like she just rolled out of bed, well, it's a little hard to be. 

"You can have her." Tobin acts offended but Christen just laughs and nudges her with her hip. "I've tripped on way too many shoes in the past couple of days."

[5]  
Christen isn't even sure what Tobin's trying to do but all she can make out is that it's probably a bad idea. Though, after the hundredth curse word falls out of Tobin's mouth, she decides to offer some advice. "You know the trainers have medical tape, right?"

"Press, you're a genius." Tobin deadpans as she bolts upright immediately, the most serious Christen has ever seen on her face as she runs out of the room with a quick, "Thank you!" thrown over her shoulder. 

[6]  
"I brought you a coffee," Tobin says as she slides into the chair next to Christen, waiting for Jill to finally start the team meeting. 

"Oh, thanks!" Christen's a little surprised considering she hadn't even been awake when Tobin had left the room this morning. 

"Figured you deserved it after putting up with me last night," Tobin says, referring to the movie marathon she had forced Christen into participating in. "Best roommate ever."

[7]  
"Are those your dogs?" Tobin asks through a mouthful of cereal during the team breakfast, nodding her head towards the lock screen on Christen's phone. 

"Oh! Yeah!" Christen perks up, immediately forgetting how tired she is as she angles her phone so that Tobin can see the picture better. 

"They're cute, what're their names?" Tobin asks and then doesn't even complain when Christen goes on a ten minute rant about her dogs. 

[8]  
"I wish I had your playing style," Tobin says out of nowhere while they're taking a water break and Christen just about chokes, she's so surprised. 

"You're joking, right?" Christen asks in disbelief as Tobin shakes her head adamantly. 

"No, why would I be joking?" Tobin shrugs and gestures to the field vaguely. "The control you have on the ball even though you're going so fast is so dope. And your first touches are always so smooth and, like, gentle."

Christen, dumbfounded, stares at Tobin for so long that she shifts on her feet awkwardly and scratches the back of her neck slowly. Christen blinks once then twice. "Tobin, I'd kill for even half the amount of creativity you have on the ball." They both look at each other for a beat before grinning and laughing softly, Tobin's face a little redder than usual as they cool off. 

[9]  
"Come on, Chris, please," Tobin begs and Christen briefly wonders when they advanced to nicknames. "We won't be out for long."

"I'm tired and I don't even like bars." Christen sighs, leaning heavily against the headboard of her bed as Tobin moves around their hotel room excitedly. 

"But it won't be the same without you." Tobin whines, pouting at Christen with puppy dog eyes. "None of the other girls are nearly as fun to hang with."

"Fine," Christen huffs after a second, a small flush creeping up her neck as Tobin fist pumps the air. 

"Yes! Get ready." Tobin scampers off to the bathroom, still cheering, and Christen can't help but grin as she digs through her suitcase for something to wear. 

[10]  
"Whoa, you look great," is the first thing out of Tobin's mouth when Christen walks out of the bathroom and she can't help but blush. 

"You look pretty okay yourself," Christen teases and Tobin beams at her as if it hadn't been a backhanded compliment. 

"I know, I'm stunning." Tobin pops the collar of her leather jacket cockily, raising a single eyebrow. 

"Come on, hotshot, we're gonna be late."

[11]  
"You know, you're really pretty," Tobin says as she leans on the bar next to Christen, who's watching some of her teammates create chaos on the dance floor. 

"And you're really drunk."

"Just a little," Tobin huffs out, like she's offended Christen had the audacity to call her out. "Besides, it doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful."

"Whatever, Heath. I think you need some water," Christen says, turning to signal for the bartender in an attempt to hide the color on her cheeks. 

"You're probably right," Tobin says, nodding like Christen had said something very serious. All Christen does is roll her eyes and pay for a bottle of water, wondering if Tobin will remember any of this in the morning. (Dawn is probably going to kill them all).

[12]  
"I had fun tonight," Tobin says in between yawns, sprawled out on Christen's bed — and significantly more sober — as she waits for her to finish getting ready for the night. 

"I'm glad," Christen says, barely glancing up from where she's brushing out her hair and trying to wrestle it into a ponytail. 

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you." Tobin curls up into one of Christen's pillows as if her bed isn't five feet away and watches her continue to mess with her hair. "You make everything more fun." 

Tobin's asleep by the time Christen turns around.

[13]  
"Don't forget your charger, it's on the nightstand," Christen yells from the bathroom, finishing up her makeup as they prepare to leave Nashville and head to the next city for their final game of the month. 

"Thanks, Chris," Tobin calls out, followed by the familiar zip of a closing suitcase. As Christen walks out of the bathroom, Tobin grins at her. "What would I do without you?"

"Forget your phone charger?" Christen offers with a shrug and Tobin rolls her eyes. 

"You keep my life together, Press," Tobin says exaggeratedly, "I'd die without you."

"I think you'd survive," Christen deadpans, raising her eyebrows as Tobin shakes her head dramatically. 

"Nope, that's where you're wrong. I need you in my life or everything would fall apart."

Christen throws a pillow at her, hitting Tobin square in the chest as she doubles over. They both end up laughing until their faces are red (and maybe Christen's a little thankful that it hides the blush on her cheeks but that's neither here nor there).

[14]  
It's just Christen's luck that she catches a cold the day before the game, absolutely miserable the morning of. The way Tobin is grinning at her through the bathroom mirror doesn't help. "You're cute when you're sick."

"Say that one more time and I'm sneezing on you." Christen levels a glare at Tobin despite the fact that she's also sniffling and all Tobin does it laugh. 

"You're also mean when you're sick," Tobin adds with an over-exaggerated pout, arms crossed as she bats her eyes. Christen flips her off. 

[15]  
"Your parents are here, right?" Tobin asks, eyes scanning the crowd as their teammate mull about, doing the obligatory high fives and hand shakes with the team they just beat. Immediately, Christen brightens. 

"Yeah!" Christen bounces on the balls of her feet happily as she looks over to where she knows they're sitting. 

"And I get to meet them right?"

"I mean, if you want to," Christen says hesitantly, despite the fact that Tobin is grinning, "but don't feel like you have to."

"What? No, of course I want to. I need to meet the people who raised such an amazing person." Tobin bumps her shoulder against Christen's as her cheeks heat up. "Maybe I'll ask for some parenting tips for my own future kids."

Tobin winks at her and Christen rolls her eyes to keep the blush from darkening on her cheeks. "Whatever, suck-up, let's go." Tobin doesn't miss the shy grin on Christen's face as she ducks her head and starts dragging them both towards the stands. 

[16]  
"They were so dope." Tobin says as they head into the locker rooms after visiting with Christen's parents for over ten minutes. "I can see where you got your good looks from."

Christen can't help but laugh. "You should have told my mom that, she's a lot more easily charmed."

"Was I not charming enough when we were over there?" Tobin tries to act like she's joking but the way her head snaps up slightly as she waits for the answer gives her away. Christen isn't quite sure why Tobin's so dead set on making a good impression. 

"Trust me, you charmed the pants off of them." 

Tobin wrinkles her nose at the phrasing but grins excitedly. "Good." 

[17]  
"Your parents are great by the way."

"Tobs, you already said that earlier," Christen says, rolling her eyes fondly as Tobin just shrugs.

"Yeah, well, it needed to be said again." Tobin shrugs and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "It's no wonder you're such a good person, with parents like that."

"Thank you," Christen murmurs, lightly squeezing Tobin's arm and the grin she gets in return is nearly blinding. 

[18]  
"Your curly hair is so pretty," Tobin says after she glances up at Christen, who has just finished showering and come out of the bathroom.

"And my straight hair isn't?" Christen raises an eyebrow even though her hand involuntarily comes up to fiddle with a strand of curls. 

"I — that's... you know what I meant!" 

Christen can't tell if the lights are playing tricks on her or if Tobin is blushing but she tries not to dwell on it. "I do, I was just messing with you." She grins as Tobin rolls her eyes in fake annoyance. As an afterthought she softly adds, "thank you."

[20]  
Christen is so focused on taking deep, centering breaths while she waits for the bus to pull up to the arena that she doesn't even feel the light tap on her shoulder until it becomes more of an aggressive poke. With one last deep breath, Christen removes her headphones and turns to Tobin with a huff. "Yes?"

"Can I listen?" Tobin asks hopefully, eyes flicking between Christen's face and the earbud in her hand. Then she adds, "your playlist is always so good. You have, like, perfect taste in music."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Tobs," Christen says, sighing a little as she hands over one of the headphones. Tobin grins triumphantly, putting it in her ear and already starting to bob her head to the music. 

[21]  
"Proud of you," Tobin murmurs so that only Christen can hear, their teammates running around celebrating another — hard fought — win with loud music blasting through the locker room. Christen had scored the game-winning goal. 

"Thanks." Christen ducks her head shyly in hopes of hiding the blush rising onto her face but something in the way Tobin grins lets her know she wasn't successful. 

"Seriously. You played your ass off today, we wouldn't have won without you."

"Yeah, well..." Christen trails off, shrugging off the praise as she watches Kelley try to learn some new dance move that the younger players swear is the newest thing (Christen can't help but think they're punking Kelley with how ridiculous she looks). 

"I wish you saw yourself how everybody else sees you." Christen barely catches it but Tobin's eyes shine with the barest hints of sadness and she's not sure how to respond so she just doesn't. 

[22]  
"You're a really good pillow," Tobin mumbles tiredly, being her normal, cuddly self with her head buried in Christen's neck as she lays practically on top of her. They're both on Christen's bed — a reoccurring theme, it seems, after games now — with only one lamp on and Tobin's hair still wet from the shower as it dampens Christen's shirt. 

"You have your own bed with your own pillows, you know," Christen says, not even bothering to sound like she's serious as she squeezes Tobin around the waist gently. They've found themselves in this position one too many times for Christen to mind (with Tobin often being the one to initiate it, never one to express her feelings verbally).

"I like it here." Tobin shifts slightly so that she's only a little less on top of Christen, giving her more room to breathe without her weight entirely crushing her. "Besides, you're much better than any hotel bed could ever be."

[23]  
"That little girl was right, you know." Christen blushes, thinking about the fan she had met after today's game. "You're one of the best forwards in the game."

"Well, I'm no Alex Morgan," Christen says, mostly as a joke, but Tobin seems pretty serious when she responds. 

"No, you're Christen Press and you're amazing."

[24]  
"You smell nice," Tobin mumbles, already half asleep as she leans her head onto Christen's shoulder while they wait for the bus to arrive at the team's hotel. They're both freshly showered after a scrappy game, Christen having had to take extra long to wash off all the mud on her skin in the shape of her opponents' cleats. 

"Thank you," Christen all but whispers, letting out a long yawn as Tobin buries her nose into the crook of her neck. 

[25]  
"You're coming out with us, right?" Tobin asks, digging through her suitcase for god knows what as Christen lazily scrolls through her phone. 

"Um..." Christen hesitates, glancing up as Tobin immediately turns around to look at her with puppy dog eyes. 

"Please, I need you by my side if I'm going to deal with the rest of those lunatics." When all Christen does is raise an eyebrow, Tobin continues. "You keep me sane, I need you. Please?"

"You owe me a coffee tomorrow morning," Christen warns, already crawling off the bed to find something to wear as Tobin grins. 

"Deal."

[26]  
"I don't know what to wear," Christen huffs, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she does so. Tobin glances over and looks at the options she has laid out on the bed before shrugging easily. 

"Wear the one on the right, you always look good in yellow."

[27]  
"What?" Christen asks, a shy smile playing on her lips as Tobin stares at her intently. Tobin shrugs for a second, hesitating like she's debating what she's going to say next. 

"Your laugh is, like, the best," Tobin says, grinning when Christen lets out a surprised laugh and shoves her on the shoulder. 

"Says the one who smiles like that," Christen says pointedly and then pokes Tobin on the cheek gently, which just makes her smile grow even bigger. 

[28]  
"I missed you," Tobin says, almost mumbling as she comes barreling into Christen and wrapping her up into a hug. Christen can't help but laugh, the noise slightly muffled into Tobin's chest. "And your hugs."

"We saw each other three weeks ago."

"But you give the best hugs," Tobin says, almost like she's whining. Christen would be lying if she said it wasn't one of the stranger compliments she's ever been given but it makes her smile anyways. (and Christen swears Tobin's face is turning a little red but she can't be sure with the way she hides her face in her neck). 

[29]  
"Have I ever told you that your eyes are really pretty?" Tobin asks like she's genuinely curious and Christen shoots her a weird look. 

"Umm, no?"

"Well, they are." Tobin shrugs and angles her head slightly as she looks at Christen, who squirms under the attention. "Especially in the sun, when the light hits them just right."

"What, are you waxing poetry at me now?" Christen asks but Tobin just grins when she sees the blush now dusting her cheeks (almost like she meant to do it on purpose). 

[30]  
"Here, I got you this," Christen says, carelessly throwing the beanie she'd bought earlier today at Tobin. It hits her dead in the face and Christen can't help but laugh. 

"What is... it," Tobin glances up at Christen when she sees that it's a beanie and immediately starts smiling excitedly. She pulls it on over her head without much fanfare, making her hair stick out in a bunch of different directions. "How does it look?"

"Perfect." Christen grins as Tobin smoothes down her hair. 

"Chris, you're literally the best person here. You're officially my favorite teammate."

"Pinoe is going to be upset if she hears you say that."

"Totally worth it." Tobin beams, playing with the edge of the beanie happily. "Thank you."

[31]  
"How are you so fast?" Tobin pants heavily, doubling over so that her hands are resting on her knees as she tries to breathe. Christen throws her head back and laughs. 

"I think you might just be slow, Tobs." Tobin immediately stands up straight, shoving Christen on the shoulder playfully. 

"Oh, you're on, Press."

[32]  
"You're incredible." Tobin says as soon as Christen walks over to her, the fan she just gave her jersey away to still squealing in the background. Christen just shrugs. 

"What else am I supposed to do with it?" Christen can't hide the blush on her cheeks but she's still grinning from the interaction with the young girl. Tobin just shakes her head with a small smile and goes to sign some more jerseys, leaving Christen fumbling to catch up. 

[33]  
"Chris, Chris, Christen," Tobin says excitedly, tugging on the sleeve of her jersey until she turns away from her conversation with Kelley. 

"What?" Christen asks, trying to sound annoyed despite the goofy smile on her face. 

"You rock." Tobin sticks her hand out, palm up, and uncurls her fingers to reveal a small rock — more like a pebble — that she definitely just picked up in the parking lot. Christen can't help the surprised laugh that bursts out of her. 

"You're terrible."

"But you laughed," Tobin points out before handing the rock to Christen, despite the fact that she doesn't have a pocket to put it in, and then jogging off. 

[34]  
"I'm gonna head down to that coffee shop across the street," Tobin says, throwing her wallet into her shorts pocket as Christen glances up from her phone. 

"Want some company? I could use a pick-me-up," Christen says, running a hand through her hair as Tobin nods her agreement. 

"I'll always want company if it's yours." Tobin grins proudly and Christen rolls her eyes as she unplugs her phone. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're so smooth," Christen says sarcastically and Tobin laughs, throwing an arm around her shoulders easily once she gets off the bed. 

"Only for you." 

[35]  
"You deserve the start tomorrow," Tobin says when they're back up in the hotel room and Christen can't help the white hot anxiety that spikes through her at the mention of the upcoming game. 

"Thanks," Christen responds slowly and tries to ignore the dread that sinks into her stomach like a bag of rocks. Tobin looks at her for a second like she's going to call her out on her hesitance but she doesn't despite the fact that Christen's hands are shaking. Christen just hopes the feeling doesn't get worse. 

[36]  
It gets worse. The anxiety hits her like a ton of bricks not even an hour later and she ends up sobbing on the floor of the bathroom. Christen thinks she might be dying with the way her chest feels like it's caving in and her lungs can't seem to breathe in enough air. But Tobin's in front of her with that look in her eyes that always makes her melt and she's trying to get her to take a deep breath. 

"Just breathe, Chris. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Christen attempts to follow her instructions, rather poorly, and Tobin nods her head encouragingly. "There you go, good job. You're doing great, just keeping taking deep breaths."

[37]  
Tobin sits with her for over twenty minutes as they work through Christen's breathing but she eventually calms down enough to start blushing embarrassedly. "God, I'm such a mess," Christen says, chuckling wetly as she wipes the tears off of her face with the back of her hand. 

"I think you're really brave." Tobin shakes her head insistently, the most earnest look on her face as Christen scoffs. "Seriously, the way you keep playing even though you feel like this? It's so impressive."

"Get it? Im-Press-ive?" Christen nudges her, knowing that it's her favorite joke. And Tobin's smile is so wide that it eases the pressure in Christen's chest just a tiny bit. 

[38]  
"I think you're awesome," Tobin says into Christen's hair later that night, Christen already already half alseep out of pure exhaustion as they try to watch a movie most of the team has been raving about for weeks now. "And if I could take away all of your anxiety, I would."

Christen doesn't respond, a little too choked up by the emotions clawing up her throat, but she does turn and press a lingering kiss onto Tobin's cheek. It's not the first time either of them have done it and it won't be the last but she hopes Tobin understands how much this one really means. The way Tobin's hand squeezes her's in reciprocation is all the confirmation she needs. 

[39]  
"You're going to kill it out there." Tobin says in the locker room the next day, taking Christen's shaking hands into her own despite how clammy they are. "They aren't going to know what hit 'em."

"And you'll be out there with me?" Christen asks, biting her lip as she tries to not throw up from all the nerves. 

"Of course." Tobin squeezes Christen's hands one last time before letting them go. "I've got your back. Now lets go kick some ass."

[40]  
"I knew you could do it," Tobin says directly into Christen ear after the game as she pulls her in for a long hug. 

"Thank you," Christen pauses, "for believing in me."

"Always." 

[41]  
"Your hands are really soft," Tobin murmurs to her during team dinner and Christen's still a little confused as to why they're holding hands under the table in the first place. 

"That might be the weirdest compliment you've ever given me," she says, mumbling right back as some of the girls talk loudly around them. 

"I doubt it." Tobin grins crookedly as Christen laughs under her breath. 

"You're probably right."

[42]  
"I love your voice," Tobin rasps out, her sentence clouded with sleep as she flutters her eyes open tiredly. 

"It just almost put you to sleep," Christen points out, Tobin yawning and stretching from where she's laying in Christen's lap. 

"That's just because practice was rough today." Tobin looks around blearily, glancing at the clock to make sure more time hadn't passed than she first assumed. "I could listen to you talk for hours on end and never get tired of your voice."

"Okay, sweet-talker, time to get up. We've got dinner in fifteen minutes."

[43]  
"Remember that time I snapped at you in camp and you avoided me for the rest of the week?" Tobin asks, taking a sip of her beer and grinning widely as Christen laughs out of embarrassment. They're on the beach with a majority of the team, trying to relax before the next major tournament and Christen thinks this — her closest friends having the time of their lives — is exactly what she needed before the stress of what's coming. The view doesn't hurt either. 

"I'd thought you hated me," she admits, thinking back to how nervous she'd been those first few call-ups. 

"I could never hate you." It's said so easily, so nonchalantly while Tobin's eyes are trained on the younger players attempting to play beach volleyball, that it makes Christen's heart swell. Instead of responding, she just grins and leans a little heavier into Tobin's side as they watch Sonnett land face first into the sand. 

[44]  
"Chris?" Tobin asks, her head in Christen's lap as they watch a movie on the hotel TV. 

"Yeah?" Christen cards her fingers through Tobin's hair, gently untangling any knots she comes across. 

"I love you," she says softly and Christen's breath catches in her throat at the easy admission. 

"I love you too, Tobs." Christen pauses, glances down at Tobin's face, and then sighs. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

Because Tobin's eyes are glistening in the blue light of the TV. Because she's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. (Because Tobin's never been one for feelings).

[45]  
"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?" Christen asks after a few more minutes of her acting like she's focusing on the movie playing on screen. 

"Of course," Tobin says and it's convincing. "I trust you with everything I have." Christen vaguely remembers saying the same thing to Tobin a little while back and it makes her heart swell. 

(Still, she wonders if that's a lie)

[46]  
"You don't get it, do you?" Tobin says suddenly as they silently watch the credits scroll down the screen. Startled, Christen stills the hands that are in Tobin's hair and she lets her sit up, her hands falling uselessly into her lap. 

"Get what?" Christen's scared of the answer, especially when she sees the fear in Tobin's eyes. 

"How much you mean to me." 

It's a simple statement but Christen's heart stops. "I—"

And then they're kissing. Christen makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat that has Tobin pulling away with an apology on the tip of her tongue but Christen pulls her right back in with a gentle hand on her cheek. 

[47]  
"I'm kind of in love with you," Tobin admits breathlessly when they eventually pull apart, foreheads still resting together as Christen grins. 

"Good," Christen leans up slightly to kiss her again, "because I'm kind of in love with you too."

Tobin laughs against her lips, ducking her head down insistently so that they're kissing a little harder. Slowly, Christen lowers herself back onto the mattress so that Tobin is hovering over her as they kiss. Somehow, Christen's hands find their way under Tobin's shirt to grip at her hips and the hand that Tobin's not using to prop herself up rests on Christen's jaw. 

[48]  
"You're so beautiful," Tobin says in between kisses, her thumb coming up to gently run along Christen's bottom lip. 

"God, Tobs," Christen sighs out, panting ever-so-slightly as she holds onto her hips just a little tighter. 

[49]  
"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" Tobin asks rhetorically, practically mumbling into Christen's mouth as they break apart from the kiss. Christen hums gently, a small smile on her face as she runs her hands up Tobin's sides. 

"I could say the same thing to you," Christen murmurs, bringing Tobin back in for a slow kiss. She runs her hands gently over Tobin's abs and then back to her sides as they continue to kiss languidly. 

"Fuck," Tobin says, cutting of the kiss quickly as she groans in frustration. "I don't want to get carried away."

Christen whines slightly under her breath but nods anyway, pulling Tobin down so that she's directly on top of her and in a less accessible position for them to start something. "You're probably right."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Tobin asks hesitantly, not in much of a rush to pick her head up off of Christen's chest as her arms come up to snake around her waist. 

"Of course." Christen kisses the top of Tobin's head gently. "But don't start something you can't finish."

Tobin laughs, craning her neck up to place a kiss on the underside of Christen's jaw. "Can we cuddle?"

"That we can do." Christen nods, shifting so that Tobin rolls off from on top of her and instead ends up wrapping around her from behind. 

[50]  
"You're worth so much to me," Tobin whispers into the dark a couple minutes later, her body curled around Christen's tightly. 

"You're worth everything," Christen whispers right back, eyes drifting shut peacefully as she feels Tobin grin against her skin. 

(Right before she falls asleep, Christen thinks that she's never been more in love than in this moment).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all! This is supposed to be a multiple part series so hopefully stay tuned if I can work up the motivation! I appreciate any comments you guys leave so feel free to leave one (plus any constructive criticism because my writing needs some help) if you want. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
